The prom
by amoet
Summary: Edward's POV from Twilight when he takes Bella to prom. One shot! Please R&R!


**Edward's POV from Twilight when he takes Bella to prom. One long shot! I hope you like it :) Please R&R.**

**Some parts from this chapter were fixed by FelicityT.**

**

* * *

**

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. Well, this was the first time I had worn this tuxedo for about fifty years. Yeah, I know it sounds silly but that is the truth. In the last 50 years I never bothered to go to any events that needed a suit including prom. This was my first time and I admitted...I felt a little nervous. And I was sure I felt nervous because I was going to the prom with Bella, the girl who had already turned up my existence upside down. That was because I was in love with her, although it was wrong because she was a human, but still I loved her!

I took off my tie again. I didn't know how many times I had tried to tie my tie but it never seemed right. What was wrong with me? I jumped when I heard a knock in my room.

_Wow, that's the first time I surprised you._

Esme, my mother, standing in my door, smiled. "Having problems with your tie, son?"

I smiled back and nodded.

Esme came in and took my tie. The smile never faded from her face. "So, this is your first prom?"

"Mom, don't start," I answered, little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a common thing that a man gets nervous on his first prom," she said again with smile.

I groaned.

And then Esme finished my tie and turned me to the mirror. We were standing next to each other.

"You look handsome," she said. "And gorgeous."

I tried to smile.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Alice has seen it."

"Yeah, I asked her to give Bella a makeover for today. But with Alice in charge she's going to be beautiful. Alice is blocking the vision extremely well though. I just hope that Alice didn't make Bella uncomfortable," I said with little smile.

Esme laughed a little. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Little," I answered shortly.

Esme looked at my eyes. The same golden eyes like mine. "Does she make you happy?"

"What?" Her question confused me.

"Does she make you happy, Edward?"

"Of course, Mom. She makes me happy. Always," I answered without hesitation.

She smiled again. "Then you don't have to be worried on anything. Just believe in yourself and also believe in her. She's a strong one, for human."

"I know that, Mom."

"I'm so happy for you, my son. Finally you find someone. Somehow, love will find the way. You know that," Esme said again.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

She took a box of corsage, the one that I prepared for this occasion, and handed to me. "Take her to prom. I know you've been waiting for this chance since you've  
known her."

I grinned. "Thanks."

I came out from my room but stopped few steps and turned to face her again, "Thanks for the tie."

Esme just smiled back.

I stepped down the stairs. I could hear my sibling's thoughts.

_I bet Edward is nervous. _This must have been Emmett.

_I hope his tuxedo still fits on him. _Rosalie, of course.

I reached the living room and they were all there. My two brothers and sisters. They looked nice too, in my eyes, although for humans they must look  
breath-taking.

I looked at Alice.

_She's lovely, Edward. Don't worry about that. You'll be surprised._

Yes, that was what I'm worried about.

Jasper paid no mind but I could feel he tried to ease my nervousness.

"Well, looks like everyone is ready. Have fun tonight," Carlisle said, to my surprise. I thought he had a shift at the hospital.

My siblings smiled and hurried to the door. I walked slowly behind them.

"Edward."

I turned and faced Carlisle.

He looked at me and stepped closer. He patted my shoulder and smiled. "Enjoy your night, my son. I'm so happy for you. I've never seen you like this since the day I changed you."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Carlisle. It means a lot to me."

"Send my regards to Bella," he said again, to my surprise for the second time.

"I will."

I took my Volvo to Bella's house. Well, I have to admit my nervous was not only because of her, but also her father. After that accident with James, which only made my teeth clenched together if I remembered, her father seemed paying his attention to me. I didn't blame him, I knew he loved her daughter. He never had a negative impression since Carlisle, Alice and I created the story how Bella got her injury. And speaking of her injury, made my memory traveled to the moment I asked her to prom.

***Flashback***

It was afternoon, I took her to the hospital to check on her broken leg. Of course, Carlisle was in charge on it.

"I think you're going to be fine, Bella," Carlisle said.

Bella smiled. "I hope so too. Besides it's weird to see my leg wear the cast while the other is not."

I chuckled. "What? You wanna wear another cast in your leg?"

Bella gave me a look. "Not funny, Edward."

I felt my silent heart warmer everytime she spoke my name. I never felt like this before.

Bella sighed. "Well, looks like I'm going to stay at home until my leg feel better."

Her scent blew in the air and it made my throat burned. But this time it only burned. My love for her was greater than the temptation to taste her blood. Besides, I already tasted her blood when I took the venom out of her body. And it was like what I imagined...sweet and warm.

Carlisle smiled. "I don't know about that but I think Edward has another plan with you. I already gave him my permission."

Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "You have a plan with me?"

I smirked. "Something like that."

Bella rolled her eyes.

Carlisle escorted us to the door and we walked to the parking lot. I helped her walk carefully. I couldn't read her mind but I knew she felt exhausted because we went to the hospital after the school was over. I opened the passenger door and helped her sit. Then, I opened my door and started the engine.

"Will you tell me what kind of plan do you have?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "Now? Won't you wait until we got home? I think you're tired."

Bella laid her head in the seat. "Yeah, you're right." And suddenly she lifted her head and gave me suspicious look.

"What?" I asked.

"Your plan isn't something big, is it?"

She was quick. I remembered the first time I met her, she could made me revealed some of my secrets. And it got worse when I realized I couldn't read her mind. It made me always want to know what she was thinking. And as far as I knew, only her mind I wasn't able to read in my existence.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Maybe." That was all my answer.

I drove my car to her house. Bella was quiet, her breathing was steady. I couldn't stand the silence. "What are you thinking?"

Bella smiled and looked at me. "I was thinking about when we first met."

"Oh." I looked at her face. Her cheeks begun to pink. "And?"

"Nothing. It's just...I feel already know you from long time ago. Well, of course your existence was longer than my age right now but I still feel close to you."

I smiled. "I know. I felt that way too." I met her eyes, the deep chocolate eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for you. Well, it makes sense now because you weren't born yet."

Bella chuckled. "Now, that's an understatement."

I laughed with her. I stopped in front of her house and turn off the engine. I turned to her and looked her softly.

She blinked. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." I gently raised my hand and touched her face. Her skin felt warm in my hand and I could feel the pulse beneath my touch. "Isabella Swan, will you go to the prom with me?"

***End of Flashback***

Well, that was how I asked her to prom. Of course she refused it at the beginning because of the cast on her leg and also she said she couldn't dance. It didn't matter to me and I had to ask Alice for help because I knew Bella didn't like occasion, so I thought she won't have a proper dress.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll take care of that," Alice said when I got home after I asked Bella to prom. She was waiting for me in the porch so I knew she already had the vision.

"I know you know," I sighed.

Alice grinned. "Actually I already had the vision you're going to ask her to prom and I also knew what your favorite color on her." She looked at me playfully. "Blue, isn't it?"

"Stop it, Alice. You're embarrassed me."

Alice laughed in chiding tone. "I wonder how Esme will react about this."

I scowled at her. "Alice!"

"Just a joke, Edward," She grinned again. _Wow, this is the biggest news in the house. Edward is going to prom!_

I rolled my eyes.

And it was time to get back to reality. I stopped in front of Bella's house. I couldn't hear her so I assumed that she was still in her room. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I knocked at the door and I knew her father will opened it because I could hear him.

The door opened and...yup, it's Charlie Swan.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," I greeted politely.

"Hey, Edward. Come on in. Bella's still in her room," he said.

I smiled and stepped in.

"Bells, Edward's here. Are you ready?" Charlie shouted.

"In a minute, Dad," I heard Bella's voice and suddenly I felt nervous. How melodramatic. I was turning into such a human.

Charlie looked at me. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait. Do you want anything? Coffee or tea?**(no beer...hey, Charlie thought he was seventeen!)**"

I grimaced. "Just water will be nice." Although I didn't know I'll be able to drink it or not.

Charlie paid me no mind while we waited. I remembered how I met Bella's mom when she was in recovery stage. Her mother also gave me less mind. I think I knew how Bella got her ability.

I heard steps on the stairs and we both rose from our seat. And finally I looked at her...her long dark brown hair was turning into semi-curl, she had some make up on her face and she wore a deep blue gown. Alice was wrong. She didn't look lovely. She looked...beautiful.

"Alice lend me the dress, " Bella said shyly. She looked at her cast. "The cast..."

"Perfect," That was all I said. To be honest, I didn't care about the cast. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Charlie gave me the look when I said the word. He must be thinking I was insane. I turned to her father, "Don't worry, Chief Swan. I'll take care of her."

"Uh-huh, I've heard that one before," Charlie said.

I tried not to laugh and I opened the door. Looks like Charlie wanted to talk to Bella so I stepped out and waiting in the porch. I heard some of their words and it made me want to laugh when I heard her father reload her pepper spray. For the love that was holy, I'll never harmed her. She was my life now...well, life of my existence.

Finally Bella stepped out and I took her to the car. I opened the passenger door and helped her. I walked around my car and opened my door. I could feel Charlie's gaze to us.

"You look gorgeous," Bella said when I started the engine.

"And you look beautiful," I said with little smile. I opened my box and put the corsage to her left wrist. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Bella grinned.

She waved to her father when I started to drive. "So," She looked at me. "How many proms have you attended?"

I laughed.

"What?"

"Well," I looked at her. "To be honest, this is my first time."

Bella's eyes widened.

I grimaced.

"Wow," she said. "For nearly a hundred and tenth vampire, you seem so slow in human life."

I chuckled for her description. "It's nothing. Because I didn't find what I'm looking for at that time."

"Oh." Her eyes suddenly softened. "And now...did you already find it?"

I smiled and perceived one piece of her hair that laid across her shoulder and put it back behind it. "Pretty much, yeah."

She smiled.

"How about you? How many proms have you attended?" I tried to ask, though I knew the answer.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Edward. You know the answer."

"No, I don't."

Bella groaned. "Fine." Then, she looked at me again. "This is also my first time. Are you happy now?"

I grinned. "Of course. That means I have to wait for nearly a century to take you to prom. It's worth to wait."

"Not funny."

I smiled.

"Are your family...?" Bella asked, hesitated.

"Yes, they 're all going. They really got my nerves for bugging me around when they knew I'll take you to prom. They knew this is my first time," I answered. "And also Carlisle send his regards for you. He's happy when he knows you're going to prom with me."

"Oh...wow, thank you." Bella looked at me. "Carlisle is a nice person. I wonder how he lived when he still human."

I smiled. " I think you should asked him that question yourself."

Bella grinned. "Yeah, I think so too."

We arrived at the venue. The prom were held in a huge gym. Suddenly, I heard Bella's heartbeat changed. It became quickened and uneven.

"Bella," I stared at her. "Are you all right?"

Bella hesitated and looked at me. "You know when I said I can't dance...I mean it."

I smiled. "Don't worry about that. It's all in the leading."

Bella sighed and looked at the venue. "This is the perfect moment where monsters or ghosts probably came to attack. Well, that's what I saw from horror movie."

"Since when did you watch movies?" I asked curiously.

"Since you asked me to the prom."

I laughed. "And if there were monsters and ghosts, which side are you on?"

"Oh, I'm with the vampires. Of course."

I laughed again. Sometimes her jokes were engrossing and yet still made me laugh. "Anything to keep you from dancing."

"That's right."

I sighed. "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion. And then when someone mentions dancing..."

"Okay, fine. I'll go," she cut my word.

I smiled. Bella looked at me with narrowed eyes.

I leaned to her and met her gaze. "But, you do believe you're beautiful tonight, don't you?"

She stared at me, blank, and her face fell. She looked to her hands. "Sometimes I wonder what makes me beautiful to you. I never feel that way."

Hmm, how strange.

She went on. "You spent your time, almost a century and yet you haven't found what you're looking for and then why after you met me you felt already find it?"

I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up until her eyes met mine. "Isabella Swan, I may not be a human but I'm a man and I know what I'm looking for. I don't care if you believe me or not, but you are the most beautiful thing that ever happened in my existence. So, please don't ruin this night. For me."

Bella sighed and finally nodded.

I leaned down and kissed her gently. I could feel her warmth on my lips and my body. I felt her fingers locked in my hair and reflexively I wrapped her waist with my hands.

I broke the kiss and looked at her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled. "And you know I love you."

"Yes. So, shall we?"

She nodded.

Well, that was probably my beautiful night. I still didn't know the future held between me and her but one thing for sure...I love her.


End file.
